Disguised All This Time
by Kouga's Archi
Summary: Inu and Kag are best friends, when they both realize their feelings will it be to late? What will happen to kags after her accident? Will inu's exKikyou get in the way of their new found love? or will inu run back to Kikyou? leaving Kag to deal wheartbre
1. Stupid or just blind

**I do not own Inuyasha. Nor the song which belong to my favorite rock band besides evanescence, HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR. This song is off of their GOOVER cd which I currently earn. It's called 'Days'. Italics are the song **

**Hope you like! be sure to check out my story 'lacrymosa' and review! (it's probably better than this one.)**

_**Disguised all this time**_

_**chapter 1: Stupid or just blind?**_

_(Sometimes I can smile, but it's not my true smile)_

_(Sometimes I can smile, but it's not my true smile)_

_(Sometimes I can smile, but it's not my true smile)_

_(Sometimes I can smile, but it's not my true smile)_

Inuyasha lie on his King sized red satin sheeted bed. He laid there staring blankly at his ceiling, trying to get his mind off a certain ravened haired beauty. He tried everything from counting tile to trying to get some rest. Nothing worked; if he were to sleep he would dream of her. Even if all he did was close his eyes he would still see her face, shining bright with happiness to see him. He turned on his side and sighed, he probably would never see that face happy towards him again. Not after the fight that he and his best friend had had about an hour ago. Kagome Higurashi had been with him from elementary through High school, and now that they were juniors he had somehow let his feelings grow for her.

_Ano toki futari no aida wo surinuketa kaze wa yasashiku_

_hoho wo naderu_

Flashback (to the fight):

Slowly making her over to a bench, Kagome seated herself on one near the playground of the city's park. She leaned back and took a breath, waiting for her best friend to arrive. A smile graced her features as she thought about her adorable silver haired puppy, and how cute he was when he was angry when she would call him that. She couldn't help it. around nineth grade she fell for Inuyasha, she was even there when he dated kikyou. Even though they were each others first kiss... It still hurt when Inuyasha confided in her that Kikyou and him had ' mad love'. But she kept her posture and told him she was glad he was happy. She was there for him when Kikyou cheated on him and broke his heart. She knew he still loved Kikyou (a/n:can you say naive?), but as long as she was still near herself, she was content.

_Kawaranai egao mite itaito tokimeku yo_

_Itsumono shingou watari sakamichi de senaka _

_oikaketeru_

Kagome sighed and looked down at her watch... He was late. He had said to be here at 7:00 sharp 'cause he had claimed he had something he needed to tell her. It was now... 8:15 p.m. Why she had waited and hour and 15 minutes who knows. Sighing again she got up and made her way home.

_(i'll never be as I was)_

Taking the short way through the town, she passed by the small cafe' near her house. Taking a glance inside, she stopped in her tracks, as tears slightly formed in her eyes. There was Inuyasha just sitting and smiling at his ex, Kikyou Kuwa. She clenched her fist at her sides; Inuyasha had blown her off for Kikyou ... AGAIN. 'I guess dreams really don't come true.' She thought. Just as the two started to kiss she resumed walking home, once home she let the blocked tears fall freely.

_Kimi ga ireba konna no yashashiku nareru_

Inuyasha smiled at Kikyou, trying his hardest to act polite. This bitch put him through so much pain and here she was flirting with him and stuff like nothing had happened at all. He kept his words short, actually he didn't really pay attention, his mind was too fixed on the only special person in his life. The same person he planned on meeting this afternoon. He was brought out of his thoughts when Kikyou notice he wasn't paying attention to her and got up. She slid into his lap and gave him a "passionate" kiss to which he responded unknowingly. After a few seconds he realized what was happening and who he was kissing, and roughly he pushed her off and headed out the door.

_Itsumo issho no toki no REERU wo kakenuketai doko made mo_

Inuyasha rubbed his hands over his face, and took a look at his watch: 8:30. 8:30? His eyes grew wide. Shit! He was supposed to meet Kagome a little more than an hour ago! Not wasting anymore time he raced himself to her house. Praying she wouldn't be to mad.

_Hi tamukina kimi no yokogao wa itsu made demo mistume ikitai to zutto..._

Reaching her driveway he surpassed her drive way, noticing both her Gramp's and mother's car were gone, he let himself in. He made his way to her room where he was sure she was, only to hear light sobs coming from behind the door. Opening the door he saw a red-puffy eyed Kagome lying on her bed. He walked over to her and began patting her back.

_(sometimes I can smile, but it's not my true smile)_

_(sometimes I can smile, but it's not my true smile)_

"Kaggy, what's wrong? Doshita no?" He asked, hoping he could help in some way. Not even caring about the concern edged in his voice, Kagome lifted her head and glared at him. "I saw you and Kikyou." she said stiffly as laid her head back down on her pillow. Inuyasha froze before picking up her pink comforter and sliding in with her. He snuggled close to her, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes he asked," What exactly did you see?"

Kagome pushed him away a bit, and turned over on her side. "What do you think I saw? I saw my best friend ditch me to play kissy face with his ex!" She yelled more tears leaking from her eyes. She finally gained enough control to turn around and face him, her eyes were now emotionless, her vioce toneless as she spoke. "Inuyasha, I think you should go... for good."

_fuan na koto kakushite hanashiteru you na denwa no kimi no koe wa,_

_wazatorashiku akarui yo ne. Doshita no?_

Inuyasha's own eyes filtered up with unshed tears, as managed to choke out a week, "why." It was almost inaudible, but she caught it. Her response only furthered his heartbreak: Because... I can't watch the one I love, love someone else." Numbly, Inuyasha removed himself from her bed, not even looking at her as she sat up. Surprisingly he started to laugh, emptiness evident when he did so. Coldly he looked her in the eye and stated, "If that's how stupid and selfish you really are... Then good riddance." With that he was out her door and headed to his house. Leaving a broken and weeping Kagome behind him.

end flashback

_Damatta mama no futari wa nigeteru mirai de modokashikatta_

_(I want to stay by your side)_

Inuyasha sighed was he wrong? How the hell was he supposed to fix it now? One thing he did know: Kikyou set this whole thing up.

_Kimi to futari yorisori waratte hashaida_

_Ano basho kara mata tooku naru_

Kagome's tears had ceased but the numbness was still present. Taking in a shaky breath she got up, she grabbed her car keys. She knew she was unfair and apologizing to Inuyasha was the best bet right about now. She claimed into her Golden-bronze crown vic (my car), and took off down the road at 11:00 p.m. at night. Too focused on Inuyasha, she never really saw the speeding driver on the side of her until it was to late...

_Isogaishi no jikan wo kobandeta_

_Boku no kimochi wa tada atsuku natte_

_Motto kimi aitai yo..._

_Atatakai hizashi abite_

Inuyasha looked over at his clock... 11:30 and he still couldn't get to sleep, rolling on his side, he came to the conclusion that he would apologize to Kagome first thing in the morning.

_Kimi ga ireba konna ni yasashiku nareeu _

_Itsumono issho ni toki no REERU wo takenuketai itsumade mo_

_Hi tamuki no kimi o yokogao wo itsumade demo mitsume ikitai yo_

RING...RING..RING...RII... "Hello?" Inuyasha answer groggily, who the hell was calling in the middle of the night? "Is this a Mr. Inuyasha Doro?" A female voice answered. "Hai, who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked a bit rudely. "I'm calling from Tenshi hospital, earlier this evening we had a crash victim come in by the name of Kagome Higurashi. She had you down as her emergency caller, if it's not to much trouble sir could you come down here quickly?" Inuyasha felt a heavy pit in his stomach as he told the lady yeas and hung up. Getting dressed he climbed into his own car and headed to the hospital, tears made clear paths on his cheeks as he thought. 'Please be okay Kagome... Don't you dare die on me.'

_Futari narande aruite wa ratte hashaida_

_Ano basho wa mou todokanai you ne?_

_Soba ni ite, to yonde mo sugoku sestunai,_

_Kimi no koto wo dore kurai shitte ita no darou bokuwa..._

_Onaji sakamichi wo ima mata aruki hajimeru yo_

_Atatakai hizashi abite_

_(kimi ga ireba...)_

_(koko ni iru yo...)_

**There's chapter 1...this is my longest chapter out of all my stories 1647 words! hope ya like... my dad doesn't like me spending so much time on the computer but I will try to get the next chapter up soon! CHECK OUT MY STORY 'LACRYMOSA' I'd say that one is better than this one. Let me know what you think/ want to happen! **

**Yes, Inuyasha is human in this one.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Translations: Doshita no?- what happened? **

**Hai - yes**


	2. Confession adn fear

**Here is chapter 2... People are reading it and 1 person reviewed so i'll continue it for that one person. Thank you to moony789, for being my first reviewer for this story!**

**Disguised all this time**

**chapter 2: confession and fear**

Parking his car he quickly got out of the car and raced into the hospital. Reaching the front desk he impatiently rang the bell over and over aigain. No one was coming they all ignored him. Geting more frustrated he hit the bell harder, and still they ignored him. Having enough of being ignored he took the bell clear of the counter and threw it as ahrd as he could at the wall across from him. Instead of the hitting the wall it hit a male nurse that was passing by, angrily he rubbed his head and approched Inuyasha.

"Can I help you sir?" He said impatiently, gritting his teeth.

"Yes, I want to know what room Kagome Higurashi is in. I got a call not to long ago from one of your nurses or whoever it was."

Inuyasha said. The guy sighed and shook his head. "You had to through the bell at someone instead of patiently waiting?" He said. Inuyasha glared at him. "Well if someone would have come to my aid when I was pounding on the damn thing, I wouldn't have thrown it now would I?" Inuyasha stated a bit rudely. The man shook hi head and made his way over to the computer and began typing. pulling up a file he examined it, then turn to Inuyasha. " Miss Higurashi? correct?" Inuyasha nodded, yes.

" Room 23 b, go down this all take a right, there you'll reach the elevators. Take them up to the 2nd floor, it will be the left hallway and the 6th room on the right at the end of the hall" With that the guy got up and began to walk away when he was stopped by Inuyasha. " Thank you dr...?" " Hontou, Miroku Hontou." Miroku replied as he shook Inuyasha's hand and left.

Inuyasha did as Miroku told him, he went to elevators, to the second floor, and down the hallway on the left and stoped just outside of room 23. He was about to open the door when it opended by itself and a female doctor steped outside from the room. She looked up, from the papers she was reading, and gave a startled jump when she saw Inuyasha standing in front of her. Giving a small smile she said lightly, "Excuse me sir but you wouldn't happen to be a Mr. Inuyasha Doro, would you?"

Inuyasha nodded his head," yes, are you the chick that called me?" He asked. Laughing lightly at his informalty, she nodded. "Yes, I am doctor Hontou, Sango Hontou. I called you here to inform you of Ms. Higurashi's condition. Perhaps you'd like to sit down." She asked leading him over to an empty pair of chairs next to the room's door. Agreeing Inuyasha seated himself down, Sango seated herself next to him.

"Mr. Doro, Ms. higurashi had been hit by speeeding drunk driver headed North bound. Thankfully Ms. Higurashi was wearing her seatbelt or she would have went through the windsheaild instead of it shattering all over her. Unfortuneatley, she suffered eternal bleeding in her spleen from the impact. She also had a Hematoma in her right leg, she just got out of surgery and they were able to drain the access blood. She might have a slight concussion, and slip in and out of conciousness, but she it's nothing critical. It could take turn for the worse, but other than that she should recover fully." When she was done informing him, she handed over the vinilla folder and headed into another room. Before entering Inuyasha read through the files, Which was nothing but condition tpe of the patient and the perscriptions. Closing the folder he walked in the room, and walked over to bed 'B'.

Reaching the foot of her bed, he pulled up a chair and sat on the side of her. Caringly he started to lightly brush her bangs from her face. Eventually his hand went from her head to her cheek were he craddled it, and he kept it there even when she woke up. Inuyasha smiled at her.

" Hey sleepyhead." He said, taking his hand away. " How ya feel?"

Kagome reached a shaking hand to her head, "Like somone banged me with a sledge hammer." Inuyasha laughed lightly, reached for the her hand and held it. Running the pad of his thumb over the back of her hand. "You gave quite a scar there." He whispered. She looked over to him and gave a small smile. " I'm sorry… I just…. I don't know. Having you stand me up was one thing, but seeing you with Kikyou…. Was something that made me feel unwanted. Like what I had wanted to tell you was unimportant." Not being able to fully look him in the eyes she turned her gaze down cast, only to have Inuyasha slip a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him.

" I did not stand you up. It happen to be a bit chilly so I figured I'd get us a couple cups of coffee, that's were Kikyou comes in. She asked me to sit down, she said she had something important to tell me. So I sat." He looked over at Kagome who wore a confused expression on her face. Voicing her confusion she asked, " What did Kikyou talk to you about." Inuyasha chuckled before replying.

"She just wanted to know who I was seeing, and if I wasn't seeing anybody could I give her a second chance. I refused her offer, not only because she cheated on me but I never really loved her. She was….. just there, like a doll a kid would play with. It's there, but as time grows on you get tiered of it and eventually stop playing with it all together. If I ever really loved her, it wouldn't be like that. The only doll I would ever keep and never tier of….. Would be you." He finished looking into Kagome's tearing eyes. Throughout the whole little speech that Inuyasha gave, she had listened in complete confusion. That is until he said the last three words, then some how it made somewhat sense. Smiling she took his hand. "Inuyasha," She started. " You have been my best friend through thick and thin, and I have been there for you. I never want to ruin this relationship, but I can't help what I feel. I understand if the feelings aren't the same, as long as I'm with you I'll bee fine." Pausing to take a breath, she tightened her hold on Inuyasha's hand. " Inuyasha, Ashite Imasu (I love you in jap)."

Inuyasha stared at her in shock before, embracing her in a bone crushing hug, (mindful of her injuries.) Releasing his embrace he let his lips caress her ear as he whispered. " I love you too." Before he claimed her lips, making it sweet at first and then letting it grow more deviant with each passing moment. He let his velvety tongue run along her lips, begging her to open up her moist cavern, which she happily complied. He let his hand rest on her thigh, before moving it up to where her hospital gown rode up exposing her moist 'sensitivity' to him. Just as he was about to put his hand to 'good use' he was stopped by her hand. Breathtakingly she said," Inuyasha, we can't do this…." She paused to moan as Inuyasha kissed and licked her neck, suckling every no and then. " We can't do this here." She finished, puncturing it with a sigh. Inuyasha nodded in agreement and regretfully pulled her night gown back down. He sighed and laid her back down. "you need your sleep, I need you to recover as soon as you can so we can…." He let his hand rest on her thigh again and slid it up. "Finish this." He told her. She giggled before closing her eyes. Inuyasha smiled without a care, but somewhere in his mind he was down right worried about Kikyou.

He hated to admit it but he had lied to Kagome. He loved her, that was the truth, but he still had strong feelings for Kikyou. He wasn't sure what would happen the next time he saw her, or if he even would tell Kagome.

One thing he was sure of Kikyou would never give up, and if she fought….. she would most likely win.

**1676 words!**

**Kind of short, sorry! I'm in school now so it gave me something to do ( we have to stay in our 2nd hour for 4 hours because the juniors are testing…. Luckly there is a computer here.)**

**Anyway tell me what you thought, what you want to happen. Rating could change. **

**I used the 'Hematoma' thing from vet class, we learned about 'Aural Hematoma" in dogs. But humans get Hematomas which are blood collections basically they are unnessacery.**

**Please review! I will update as soon as I can! Depends on Vet class.**

**Aural hematoma: When a blood vessel in the pinna (ear flap of a dog) busts open the pinna will fill up with blood. To treat it doctors have to anethstatize the dog and cut the ear and drain the blood. **

**It can go without treating but it is extremely painful and leaves the dog with a 'cauliflower' ear. **

**Dogs get 'Aural Hematoma' From: scratching there ears excessively (like when they have fleas or an ear infection), when they shake there head. Or If they ram their ear into something really hard. PLEASE AVOID THESE THINGS TO AVOID YOUR DOG GETTING 'Aural hematoma' ps. Cats can get it to!**


	3. please respond

**Sorry this is not a chapter hopefully I will have it up by tonight...**

**I'm going through a rough time right now and I can't focus... **

**I can understand if you are mad and I will not be mad since i probably deserve whatever nasty words you provide... I WILL DELETE THIS NOTE AND REPLACE IT WITH A CHAPTER! ... i THINK WRITERS block is slowing me down to ... IDEAS PLEASE!!!!**

**iF you review... reveiw with ideas!**


End file.
